Prince of the Stars
by Jinn Sage
Summary: Dark times laid ahead for the Republic and the galaxy. One Jedi believed this and in defiance of the Jedi Council, the Jedi Master created a Clone Army. Now his sins started to haunt him, visions of his betrayal and death spur Sifo-Dyas to prevent it. Surviving his assassination, the former Jedi plans to retaliate against the Sith with an ancient army forgotten to time. OC/harem
1. The Hidden Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, all rights belong to Lucasfilms, Lucasarts, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **32 BBY… Kamino**

" _How are we doing today my old friend?" asked the soothing baritone of an elder aristocratic gentlemen. He was dressed in the finest clothings of his people, of his society. Descending down the ramp of his ship, floating next to him was a cryogenic hibernation capsule; the transparent mist partially hiding its contents._

 _The elder man peered down into the capsule, his face close to the glass. "Are you ready for your blood transfusion, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas?"_

Calming breaths did little to soothe the Jedi Master, peering at the clone of himself in the bacta tanks in the facilities on Kamino. Dooku was destined to betray him for the Sith. They had to be the Sith. Always two there are- A Master and an Apprentice. Betrayal and hurt crawled through Sifo-Dyas, he had known Dooku like a brother for many decades, and for him to do this…

A flicker of hope dared to dream that the vision was no more than that, however unlikely it was. Hugo Damask was correct: dark times were drawing close. And he was the catalyst for the Jedi's possible destruction. He placed his hand on the bacta tank and leaned against it, his growing pain of guilt gnawing at him.

"I have to make this right. I have to," muttered Sifo-Dyas. His dark brown eyes looked over the nearly completed clone of himself; he could hardly tell the difference on the outside. "How do I correct my mistake?" He thought of destroying the Clones but that would take too much time and the Kaminoians would demand a reason for such actions, even if they were paid well. Besides destroying the Clones would only delay the result, and he took the caution of expecting that the Sith might discover the Clones; hence the vision.

"Is everything satisfactory Jedi Master?" inquired the calm voice of the Kamnioian Prime Minister.

"Yes, just a passing headache," Sifo-Dyas explained. Lama Su directed his attention to the Jedi's clone floating in the bacta tank, lamenting over, perhaps, his greatest creation.

"The prospect of the Midi-Chlorians is such a fascinating topic, and here I believed that the Jedi placed their faith in a mystical energy," Lama Su stated.

"The Force IS a mystical energy that connects to all living things Prime Minister, the Midi-Chlorians themselves are only a physical property of the Force; not the Force itself," explained Sifo-Dyas.

"If that is what you believe, that I shall respect it," continued the Prime Minister. "Your order shall be completed within the next few days as promised."

"As your payment as well," Sifo-Dyas stepped away from the bacta tank and proceeded to leave the room, Lama Su following the Jedi Master down the hallway.

Entering the main hallway, the Jedi Master observed the thousands and tens of thousands of Clones below him training, eating, and various other activities. Thoughts of Dooku's betrayal played through his mind, his anger and hurt growing.

"I sense that you are unsatisfied with the Clones?" Sifo-Dyas shook his head, focusing on Lama Su's voice.

"No, no. I'm preoccupied with other personal matters, you have done a tremendous job with the Clones," the Jedi Master praised.

"Thank you for the kind words Jedi Master. Will there be another order in the foreseeable future?"

Sifo-Dyas halted and glanced towards a small squad of Clones down below. Clones created from the DNA of Jango Fett, tasked with killing Dooku's former apprentice. She was once a beautiful girl two decades ago, having a crush on her master. How the Jedi Council dealt with it was cruel, even by the Code's standards. The Code of the Jedi was dogmatic and cruel, the Jedi Master realized; to punish a child for an innocent act that might've gone away with the proper training. Even then he couldn't necessarily blame Dooku, he only followed the Jedi Code- _There is no emotion, only peace_.

Such a simple statement. And a simple lie.

"For now, no. But I will let you know if I change my mind."

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **A few days later… Coruscant**

"I hope you can understand how appreciative we are for your services Master Jedi," Supreme Chancellor Valorum thanked. "The Pyke Syndicate have been controlling the underworld for quite some time."

"It's my pleasure Supreme Chancellor, and I am aware of the threat that the Pyke Syndicate pose. Though negotiations with them may prove difficult given the recent destruction of the Black Sun," explained Sifo-Dyas.

"Is there any sign or evidence of what may caused their downfall?" asked Valorum.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The likely case was that it was an inside job or an internal civil war was waged. Or the more unlikely scenario was caused by an outside force."

"I see, you believe the Hutt Cartel might have been responsible?"

"I rather not say your Excellency, but if it was then you know the threat the Hutt Cartel holds over the galaxy," clarified Sifo-Dyas.

"All to well I'm afraid," sighed Valorum. "I will entrust my aide Silman to your care Master Jedi to record the events that transpire during the broker."

"As you wish," said Sifo-Dyas, watching the Chancellor's aide walk over to him. Boarding in his personal T-6 Shuttle, Sifo-Dyas watched his clone and the Chancellor's aide ascend in his ship and disappear past the skylines of Coruscant. Lowering the electro-binoculars the Jedi Master pondered on the fate that Dooku would give his clone.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **Oba Diah**

Tightening the cloak around his face, Sifo-Dyas trudged through the blistering sandstorm; the outline of his ship increasing with his every step. Prying the crashed ship's door open, Sifo-Dyas leapt down the ship to the cockpit. Opening the door with his hands, the sight of the broken and broken body of the Chancellor's aide stared at him with one eye. Looking away from the ghastly image, Sifo-Dyas noticed the missing body of his clone.

Dooku took the bait.

That still left a multitude of problems for the Jedi to handle.

His grip tightened on the passenger seat, there must be a way. His dark brown eyes shifted side to side as an idea formed in his mind. Seeing no further use of the ship, Sifo-Dyas climbed out of his former ship; leaving it to his past life as a Jedi.

Whatever he chose now, it would no longer be that of a Jedi. He might have to become something more.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **Jedi Temple- Holocron Vault; Coruscant**

Within the vaults of the Jedi Temple laid millenniums worth of ancient and sacred knowledge to the Jedi. Techniques, tales of war, notes, philosophy; all valuable to the Jedi.

Yet one Holocron in particular ravaged in the Jedi's mind, he knew of the history of the legendary Force wielder Revan- the one individual to wield both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. Perhaps there was something that Sifo-Dyas could use to correct his sins.

He dared to hope.

Finally, he found it.

Tucking it away in his robes, Sifo-Dyas placed another Holocron in its place before leaving the fault.

Sifo-Dyas politely thanked Jocasta Nu for her assistance, quickly making his leave from the Jedi Archives.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

The Draay family was, by the time of the ancient Mandalorian wars three thousand years ago, one of the most influential and powerful Human families in both the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. However, during the last three thousand years, no Force-sensitive Draay was produced.

 _Everytime a Draay was knighted, the markets shook._

Alaric Draay was the rebirth of the Draay legacy.

His master watched from a distance, studying his Padawan's moves with a lightsaber. He was slow and unsure, wary of the lightsaber's power in his hands. Rightfully so, the lightsaber was to be respected. The ability to take a life or defend a life was the most sacred task for any Jedi.

Sifo-Dyas watched the boy, he had raised him since he was a newborn. His parents died in an assassination several years ago, and when he told his student of the event, as he expected, Alaric was calm. Yet he saw in those bright blue eyes pain.

Somewhere deep down there still lingered that pain in Alaric. Releasing a breath through his nose, Sifo-Dyas strolled to his Padawan and gained the attention of Alaric.

"Master!" cried Alaric, startled by his Master's sudden appearance. Alaric tightened his grip on the lightsaber.

Sifo-Dyas chuckled somberly at his apprentice, secretly weary of Dooku. "Easy my young Padawan, loosen your grip." Alaric loosened his grip on his lightsaber. "It is an extension of yourself and you must treat with respect. It is the same as choking yourself."

"Sorry Master," apologized the Alaric, casting his eyes downward in disappointment.

"Don't apologize, be better," Sifo-Dyas firmly declared. "You will always find some doubt in yourself, no matter what."

Alaric nodded solemnly, moving the lightsaber away from his master and stared at the hilt.

"But I believe you will be a phenomenal duelist when you are older," comforted the Jedi Master.

"You think so?"

"Only you can know, I can only teach you the techniques."

The young Padawan offered a small smile to his master.

"Now, however, you must listen to me and follow me," urged Sifo-Dyas. Alaric stared in confusion, becoming startled as his master dragged him away from the courtyard.

"W-What's happening?" Alaric asked, clearly concerned over his master's actions.

"I will explain in due time but the Order isn't safe anymore," the Jedi Master briefly explained. "Nothing is safe anymore."

The boy stared at his master in disbelief, his eyes lingered at the Jedi's face looking for a sign of doubt. But he also knew that his master was being deadly serious.

"Why can't you inform the Council if this is serious? I'm sure they'll listen to you." An innocent idea, and if Sifo-Dyas was a normal Jedi it would've work. His hands, however, were too deep in this and he knew how the Council would react.

"If this was any other time, they might have. But they won't now, that will be their fateful downfall."

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **Dantooine**

 _His face was calm as he overlooked the deceased body of his old friend. Weathered by the age of grace, Dooku observed the body. Dark plans were set in motion over the dead Jedi Master's body, what purpose was only known to the insane and deplorable._

The Jedi Master awoken his eyes to the vast forests of Dantooine, the planet that the Order of Revan practiced their arts in secret during the Old Republic. Tents, blankets, technology, weapons, and supplies laid scattered at the campsite. The light of the moon casted its luscious glow over them as the Jedi looked closely at them.

"Why are we here?" asked Alaric.

Sifo-Dyas scouted the forest surrounding them. They would be alone here for quite some time.

"Master?"

The Jedi Master turned towards his apprentice, acknowledging his question. "A good question…" Questions of doubt pondered in his psyche: what did he hope to accomplish from this?

If the legends were true of Revan, then he failed. A cycle of power and failure, lost to the forgotten dust of time. Pulling the holocron of Revan, the Jedi Master struggled with his desire to destroy the Sith and clean the slate of his sins.

The young Padawan looked at the device in his master's hand, pondering on what it was. It looked fairly big, large enough to fit in one's hand. The intricate and regal details and finish of the object drew the boy; it was beautiful.

"I have done something that will destroy the galaxy," confessed Sifo-Dyas. Whether it was to himself, his Padawan, or maybe the Force; he wasn't sure. "I plan on correcting that mistake. It all makes sense to me now."

Alaric saw something in his master's eyes. A twinkle of hope, of desire, or something he didn't recognized. Maybe he didn't wish to know.

"The path I am choosing will not be easy and will be filled with pain and death," Sifo-Dyas faced his apprentice. "I offer you the chance to return to the Jedi Temple or even to your family estate on Coruscant."

The Draay Estate… Old faint memories clouded the young Draay's mind. They were blurry and uncertain, but warm and familiar. Alaric only knew of his family's legacy but never once actually stepped one foot inside that home. His home…

"Can I see my home?" asked Alaric. "I just… want to see it."

"Of course," the Jedi Master guided his student back to the ship. "But I urge you to consider what is at stake."

"What did you do?" inquired Alaric, all this time he has heard his master berate himself over something terrible. It was starting to scare him.

"... I created an army of Clones," admitted Sifo-Dyas. "Forged from the DNA of a Mandalorian named Jango Fett. And I fell for the Sith's plan."

"I though the Sith were long dead."

Sifo-Dya's face twitched in agitation. "I did so too. Except they were in front of us in the entire time, and I believed their deception." He chuckled darkly at his realization. "No, they didn't lie. There are going to be dark times ahead, and it's all on me."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

 **Hey guys! This is SaiyatonianSage here, but surprise, this is my second account for all the excess stories I've been building up on my original page. If you want more information, just head over to the Jinn Sage home page for a full explanation.**

 **Sorry if this seems a little short, but this is more of a prequel chapter in order to shape the future events of this story.**

 **So in this version, Sifo-Dyas is alive and is wanting vengeance against the Sith and his former friend. And I decided to bring the Draay family into this (hence the OC Alaric Draay), and with the fortune and influence of the Draay family being immense and powerful in the Republic, it will provide some creative insights to the Clone Wars era (if there might even be Clones at all)...**

 **Plus this will follow some themes of my Shadows of the Sun story and Rise of the Je'daii Empire.**

 **Harem-**

 **Fem Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano (open to more suggestions)**


	2. Heir of the Estate

Prince of the Stars Chapter 2: Heir of the Estate, a star wars: the clone wars fanfic | FanFiction

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related, all rights belong to Lucasfilms, Lucasarts, and Disney. All I own is my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **Draay Estate; Coruscant**

Many dark secrets loomed in the glorious walls of the Draay Estate; home to a secret Covenant of Jedi, which gave way to the Padawan Massacre of Taris. Sifo-Dyas kept his Padawan close to his side, the beams of moonlight showing the path to the illustrious manor of the Draay legacy.

An expansive complex of red stone, the Estate could be seen clearly from surrounding areas. With stained glass domes and windows, the walled mansion housed several hundred rooms and included rooftop gardens. Many tall trees and bushes grew between the towers.

The former Jedi contemplated on the course of actions that his apprentice would undergo. If the news of a Draay would become public, then the Jedi Order would demand an explanation. The Draay Trust funds were an important revenue of income to the Jedi Order, even if no Draay had been in the Order for millennium. The sudden withdrawal of such money would cause an investigation. Sifo-Dyas' thoughts were interrupted by Alaric's running ahead of him, running up the steps to his ancestral home. It brought a smile to the worried Force wielder's face.

Still, if he went through with his plan then Alaric Draay would be the face of the Republic.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

" _May I inquire your state of business?_ " asked a round floating droid, its masculine programming entailing the newly arrived guests.

"This is Alaric Draay, the rightful heir of this estate," Sifo-Dyas explained. "I've decided to take him home."

9BD, once personal droid to Krynda Draay, adjusted its photo-receptors as it analyzed the boy. He did seem to have the same hair color of the Draay legacy, if only dirtied by the specks of brown. " _I see. Follow me then, I wish to perform a series of tests to confirm. For legal reasons before the boy is to take his claim._ "

"I understand, let's continue," Sifo-Dyas called to his apprentice, and Alaric followed. The curious gray eyes of the Draay heir wondered over the walls and the rich decor.

"It feels odd," Alaric said after a time. "Being here."

Sifo-Dyas said nothing, following the floating droid.

"I don't understand what we're doing here. How did you get tricked by the Sith?"

The former Jedi Master halted abruptly. "I didn't know they were Sith. One thing to learn about the Sith is that they will tell the truth, in order to ensure their plans."

"The truth?" repeated Alaric. The nine year old stared at his master's back in confusion. "What truth?"

"A darkness was growing," stated Sifo-Dyas. His brown eyes darkened as he glanced at the large glowing moon above. "I was that darkness." He sensed his apprentice walking next to his side.

"But you have a plan."

Sifo-Dyas smiled tiredly, placing his hand on the boy's head. "A risky one. But it should be effective in delaying the Sith's plans." Pulling the Holocron from his robe Sifo-Dyas showed it to his apprentice again. "This is the Holocron of Revan, a legendary figure who could wield both the Light and Dark sides of the Force."

Alaric looked at the Holocron innocently. "What will this tell you?"

"Everything I will need to know. Everything you need to learn," Sifo-Dyas contemplated the Holocron, inspecting it in his hand. "We will use the full power of the Force to destroy the Sith from the galaxy."

"What about the Jedi?" asked Alaric. "Doesn't it seem a bit much to… destroy them too?"

The former Jedi rubbed his well-trimmed goatee, speaking softly. "Yes, it does seem a bit much. Certainly seems why the Council was apt on removing me from them." He pushed Alaric forward, wanting to keep pace with 9BD. "These are strange and dark times Alaric. I fear that no action will be far worse than any extreme action I will take. The Jedi had allowed the Sith to rise up again, in front of their faces and under their noses. A mistake the galaxy can no longer afford."

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

9BD escorted Alaric and Sifo-Dyas into a large room were a massive wall sized computer screen dwarfed the trio. The bulbous droid floated to the control panel and pressed a button, activating the screen and showing a screen filled with data and numbers.

" _I must take a sample of your blood and compare it to the files the Draay Estate has on record,_ " 9BD stated, picking up a medical flask tube. " _It will be a small pain then it's over._ "

The Draay heir looked towards his master from his peripheral and rolled up his earthly beige robe, and extended his arm towards the droid. A small gasp escaped from the nine year old as the syringe pierced into his skin, drawing up blood to the tube.

" _Thank you,_ " 9BD said quickly, floating back to the computer and inserted the tube into the medical centrifuge. " _The results will appear momentarily._ " Alaric offered a smile at the droid then faced his master.

"What will happen to me?" asked Alaric.

Sifo-Dyas rested himself on a luxurious chair, a sigh of relief escaping from him. Probably the most relaxed he felt in the last few hours. "You will be the face of the Republic. You will serve as a reminder of how far the Republic has fallen. Your family has had a great influence in the politics of the Republic and in the Jedi Order. And with your parents death, you must take your place in the Republic."

The Draay heir walked to the opposite end of his master and took his seat. The former Jedi saw his apprentice shrinking from his destiny, understandable for a boy his age.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you," continued Sifo-Dyas. "But I need your help. I can't stop this on my own. With your family's legacy, wealth, and connections, we can end this before my sins destroy everyone."

The apprentice leaned forward at the edge of his seat, covered his nose with his hands and glanced at his master. He saw the stern determination in Sifo-Dyas' eyes, the radiating guilt within the brown orbs. His brain pulsed as he tried to figure out why he wouldn't help his master. "Can we handle this? Just the two of us?"

" _It appears you are the rightful heir of the Draay Estate, young master,_ " announced 9BD, floating next to his new master. " _I must say it is wonderful to see you again, after your birth and the death of your parents._ "

Alaric's lip curled in a somber smile. "I guess." His brow creased as he observed the droid. "You were there at my birth? Then why did you need my blood?"

" _Security reasons, Master Draay. Your family's wealth and influence are too important in the Republic, and given your recent induction to the Jedi Order, protocol mandated that your return wouldn't be until you achieved Knight status, unless circumstances provided otherwise,_ " 9BD explained.

"And the circumstances are the reason why we are here," stated Sifo-Dyas. "Given the history of the Draay family, three thousand years ago Krynda and Lucien Draay created the Jedi Covenant, a secret organization within the Jedi Order."

" _Yes sir, my records of the event are in the database if you wish to review them,_ " said 9BD factly.

"You were there, three thousand years ago?" inquired Alaric innocently, looking at the droid next to him.

" _Indeed I was Master, it was a dark time for the Republic. Fear and paranoia was evident on my master's face, she was afraid of a prophecy that foretold of the Sith returning to the galaxy._ " Sifo-Dyas shifted in his chair ever slightly. " _She was right, just not at the time she thought._ "

"I'm surprised your memory wasn't wiped," Sifo-Dyas stated, leaning back in his chair in a more relaxed manner.

" _My memory was uploaded into the mainframe of the databank,_ " 9BD repeated.

The former Jedi hummed in musing.

" _Are you here to recreate the Jedi Covenant? It was considered unfavorable and dangerous to the Order itself and to others,_ " 9BD continued.

"Yes, we are. Much for the same reason the Covenant was originally created for- destroying the Sith. But this time, I've MET the Sith," Sifo-Dyas explained, his voice stern.

9BD's optic analyzed the pheromones of the Jedi- elevated heart-rate, increased breathing, his pupils dilating; he seemed to be telling the truth. " _And I assume the Jedi Order knows of this threat?_ "

"No, and by the time they realized it, it'll be too late," Sifo-Dyas said after a moment. Releasing a defeated breath, he rested his chin on top of his hand. "The Jedi have become pawns not only for the Sith but for the Republic, serving as their servants at their beck and call. No longer concerned with the welfare of the weak across the galaxy, at least Dooku and I agreed on that."

The mention of his old friend brought, somewhat understandably, fond memories. But the visions… they felt too correct, too real. Maybe… perhaps, just maybe, he could save Dooku. However doubtful and unlikely it seemed.

"That'll be enough for tonight 9BD, my apprentice needs his sleep," Sifo-Dyas said, standing up and gesturing his apprentice to do the same. "And tomorrow will be a long day."

9BD's photo-receptors clicked, looking at his new young master in confirmation. Alaric nodded, his eyes becoming heavy as sleep overwhelmed. "It's fine, Nines."

The droid clicked its photo-receptors again, tilting its head in wonder. " _Nines… Come this way Master, I'll show you to your chambers and provide you with your sleeping garments._ " Alaric grinned tiredly, following alongside his droid.

The former Jedi quickly followed after his apprentice, hiding a smile as Alaric smiled at him.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

Closing the door behind him, Sifo-Dyas watched 9BD float away, probably for its other duties, when he faced towards the open balcony a few feet away. The full bright moon of Coruscant stared down at him as he calmly walked closer to it. The invisible waves protecting him, basking him in its unseen glory.

Sifo-Dyas mediated in the Force, his eyes closed and his hands folded in his robes. The darkness was coming…

"You are beginning to force my hand Jedi," a grim voice called to the Jedi. Sifo-Dyas reopened his eyes to see the figure of a Muun.

"My plans have already been set in motion for one thousand years, since the rise and fall of Darth Bane." The Muun's yellow eyes transfixed on the Jedi, harboring hate and intensity. "You will be a fool to challenge me now Sifo-Dyas, we have already started so much together with the Clone Army."

Sifo-Dyas kept his emotions calm, it was at least one tenet of the Jedi Code that made any sense.

Taking the Jedi's silence in stride, the Muun loomed towards the Jedi standing in front of him, staring down at him. His transpirator mask clicked when he breathed, bringing an air of intimidation to the Muun. "I am warning you only once, Jedi. Stay out of this." Yellow eyes flickered towards the door. "The boy's blood is on your hands already, it will be a matter of time before they are stained."

The former Jedi glared at the Muun. "You will not touch him Magister Damask. Kill me now, and your plans will go on unfettered."

The Muun's eyes widened irritably at the Jedi's subtle taunt. "I am not Damask. I have never been Hego Damask. My destiny is cemented in the Force," the Muun circled around Sifo-Dyas, the Jedi keeping an eye on the Sith. "The fate of life and death is ensured only by my desire."

Reaching for his transpirator mask, Damask removed it showing the deformed and ugly scars where his nose used to be. The single mistake the Dark Lord had made. And the last. Long spiry fingers ran across his injured face, hollow staggered breaths filled the night air.

The scars began to slowly fade and heal.

The underlying fear in the Jedi's widen eyes told the Sith what he wanted. "I am Darth Plageuis the Wise. That is who I am." The Muun's fingers began to crush the metallic transpirator with a strength unlike many sentient species in the galaxy, dropping it with a loud thud at the Jedi's feet; the snarl now apparent on Plageuis' face. "I have discovered the very foundation of the Force, and I control the flow of midi-chlorians. My legacy will be permeated throughout the stars, Sifo-Dyas. Whatever you try will be a drop in the vast cosmos."

The silence saturating the night air brought an unnatural tension, prompting Sifo-Dyas to ask a simple question. "Why are you here? You could have killed me anytime."

"I still can," corrected Plageuis.

"My point stands," Sifo-Dyas continued firmly. "What is your purpose in coming here?"

The Muun pulled a holo-projector from his fashionable cloak and the holovid of a funeral played. "The funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn, your friend's apprentice. Rather your former friend I suppose." The flicker of anger brightened in the former Jedi's eyes. "The rest was easy enough; Dooku's wavering loyalty to the Republic and the Order were cemented by his apprentice's death, yet came at the small price of our assassin."

Plageuis continued after shelving the holo-projector. "Any desire I wish can and will be fulfilled, Master Jedi. I know you're attempting to thwart my plans. Every corner in the galaxy is under my influence and the influence of the Dark side."

The former Jedi looked down to the destroyed transpirator mask, calling it to him with the Force, studying it. "Your reach is magnificent across the galaxy, I will admit that. Same with your apprentice. However the apprentice will overthrow the master, it is the Sith way."

"I have moved beyond the limitations of the Sith," Plageuis interjected.

"So have I," Sifo-Dyas declared boldly.

The anger in the Muun's yellow eyes interlaced with curiosity. Inspecting Sifo-Dyas' face, Plageuis observed the sudden change in demeanor. He was serious. "Even if you have changed, it'll be too late to stop what is to come. War is already on the horizon Sifo-Dyas, like I said it would."

The Muun turned his back to the former Jedi and exited over the balcony. Sifo-Dyas let his nerves eased and a shuddered breath escaped him.

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

 **The next morning…**

Alaric dressed in his new robes, simple yet elegant white robes in comparison to the humble earthly ones he adorned the night before. The morning sun creaked into the large archway widow, bathing the garden below on the floor level of his new home.

The Draay heir rubbed the sleep from his gray eyes, opening the door to the hallway. A dark chill crawled upon the nine year old's spine, causing him to flinch from the sudden influx. Staring at the balcony not too far from his door, Alaric cautiously stepped towards it. Halting at the very edge of the balcony and the hallway, the boy frowned. Perhaps it wasn't best to investigate it. But what was that darkness?

The mechanical whirring of 9BD called to the Draay heir. " _I am glad you are awake Master Draay, and excellent timing, breakfast is served._ "

The boy's stomach growled at the comedic timing. "Yeah, good thing too."

 **-Prince of the Stars-**

Alaric heard the HoloNet playing as he entered the elegantly crafted diner room, his master glaring at the hologram as he sat on the end of the table closest to his apprentice.

" _ **Following the events of the Trade Federation's blockade and invasion of Naboo, the former Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum has stepped down in accordance of the Vote of No Confidence. Amongst the nominees of Senator Sheev Palpatine of the Chommell Sector, Senator Bail Antilles of the Alderaan sector, and Representative Ainlee Teem of the Malastare sector, Senator Palpatine was voted in as Supreme Chancellor in overwhelming success. However the recent news of Chancellor Palpatine's newly designated Co-Chancellor Hego Damask, former Magister of Damask Holdings has currently been the subject of debate-**_ "

Sifo-Dyas silenced the holo-vid, wishing that his stare would burn the images of the Muun and his apprentice. Sensing that his apprentice was next to him, Sifo-Dyas eased from his anguished thoughts.

"I take it you slept well," began Sifo-Dyas.

Alaric nodded. "When I woke up this morning, there was this- coldness crawling through me, right where the balcony was."

The former Jedi took a breath to calm himself. "The Sith Lord was here last night, right after you went to bed." He needed to be honest with Alaric, any secrets he dared to keep hidden would surely be the end of his plans. He sensed Alaric's fear rising, along with the troubled breathing. "It was for a brief moment, and he will no longer come here. Not since he'll be busy raising a war soon."

The Draay heir swallowed the fearful lump in his throat. "How did he know to come here?"

"Your family legacy," the former Jedi simply explained. "As I told you, your family name is one of the pillars not only in the Old Republic but as of now too. The Jedi Order will soon come by and check up on you, since you are apparently the only surviving heir to the Draay Trust, they'll want their hands on it. To keep their operations running smoothly."

Standing in silence, listening to his master, Alaric looked over to the HoloNet continuing its stream. "Nines, what is my family's wealth?"

The droid looked towards its new master, its photoreceptors clicking as it processed the request. " _According to the Draay Estate files, the net worth is currently 100 billion credits. Along with the investments of the Trust funds in Adascorp and Czerka Arms, which now Draay Trust holds majority in the stocks. Not to mention Vanjervalis Systems and the Telerath Interstellar Banking Initiative, including the purchase of Draay 2, a moon out in the Outer Rim territories where your ancestor purchased it to reconstitute the True Covenant from his mother's Jedi Covenant._ "

"At least it gives us a private location to study and train," Sifo-Dyas commented, stroking his well-trimmed goatee. "We'll have to begin our training as soon as possible, once the Jedi leave."

"Back to Dromund Kaas?" asked Alaric.

Sifo-Dyas nodded absently. "Only for the wisdom and knowledge hidden there. Then we'll set up base on Draay 2."

" _Sounds like a long tiring day,_ " 9BD bemused. The droid carried two plates of food to his masters. " _You better eat and gather all the strength you can._ " Floating away and disappearing into the kitchen, Alaric sat in the seat next to his master; a short moment later 9BD carried a large pitcher and two glasses, setting them down and pouring the contents of the liquid.

Alaric grabbed the spoon and scooped up the blue liquid in the deep plate. Yogurt, made from the blue milk of the Bantha species. Swallowing the yogurt, Alaric savored the rich, sweet taste; creamy, smooth and delectable.

The Master quietly observed his apprentice eat before focusing on his breakfast; the encounter with the Sith Lord kept replaying in his mind. No doubt Plageuis and his apprentice would use the Clones for the Republic's standing army. Many in the galaxy had seen the Republic as a failing government, so the Sith Lords would have to stir fear across the galaxy.

The only threats capable of their own standing army were the Corporate Alliance, Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, the Techno Union, and now the InterGalactic Banking Clan. A combined force of that magnitude would certainly push the Republic into a state of paranoia.

But it was a question of when they would form this alliance…

A/N **: Hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

 **The plans are laid in motion for Sifo-Dyas and Alaric Draay. The wealth of the Draay is rather substantial (100 billion credits!), but it's something that I kinda made up since wealth in Star Wars is rather vague. But everything else in the Draay assets (the Czerka, Adascorp, Draay 2, Telerath Banking, etc… all true).**

 **Also who would you like to see be the first member of the pairing? I was thinking Riyo Chuchi :)**

 **Harem:**

Barriss Offee, Steela, Bo-Katan Kryze, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, Luminara, Riyo Chuchi, Ventress, Serra Keto, Maris Brood, Syal Antilles Fel/Wynssa Starflare, Miraj Scintel, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, Annika Skywalker (female Anakin Skywalker, possibly but let me know), Mina Bonteri

 **Power Scale:**

 **Planet to Planet+:**

Darth Sidious ( _Small Planet_ )

Darth Plageuis ( _Small Planet_ )

Yoda ( _Small Planet_ )

Mace Windu ( _Small Planet via Vaapad_ )

 **Multi-Continent to Multi-Continent+:**

Count Dooku

Sifo-Dyas

Plo Koon

Shaak Ti

Quinlan Vos

Luminara Unduli

Ki-Adi Mundi

Qui-Gon Jinn

 **Continent to Continent+:**

Asajj Ventress

Savage Oppress

 **Island to Island+:**

Ahsoka Tano

Barriss Offee

Marriss Brood


End file.
